Alone Time With Edward
by FAKE16
Summary: The Cullen's are hunting and Jacob and Edward have been left home only, lets see what fun they get up to. This is Yaio so if you don't like that don't click. Have fun reading it and reviewing. Oh there is some swear words. OneShot


Alone time with Edward

_Okay this is a Edward Jacob fic, M is Edward seme and T is Jacob uke. This is written in our usual style if you have read any other of our posted stories. If not it is two people writing back and forth and this is what came out of our perverted minds. Have fun with it._

_Pwp Yaio fic if you don't like that push that little back button on the top left hand corner of your screen. _

_** These are the actions, normal print is the words and italics are A/N._

_We do not own any of these characters, if we did the books would rival fifty shades of gray. On with the story!_

E-*walks into his room and spots Jacob* Hey cutie they are all gone. *Wraps arms around Jacob's waist* Now we can play *smirks.*

J-*Kisses Edward and growls* Good do you realize how long I've been waiting for some time alone with you?

E-We have both waited way to long.* growls and leans down to nip at Jacob's neck*

J-*moan's and wraps arms around Edwards waist* Yes I know and t always feels like forever when we can't at least get a chaste kiss or time alone.

E-Yes now stop talking and get undressed. * Pull's away and pull's shirt over his head and starts working on his own pants*

J-Yes sir *Fake salutes and gets undressed*

E- I like the sound of that. *Pushes pants and boxers off, moves towards Jacob and grabs his hips and pulls him against him.*

J-*growls and wraps his arms around Edwards neck and grinds against him, leans close to Edward's ear and whispers* Yes's sir *and nips his ear*

E-God! You'll make me cum by just talking like that. *grinds against him then slides hands down sides to the back of Jacob's knees and pulls them up around his waist.*

J-Don't give me ideas *starts to nibble, suck and bite his neck, leaving hickeys.* it'll get out of hand.

E-*walks towards the bed* don't worry I'll keep you in hand and around me. *licks and lightly bites his neck only enough to bruise and grinds up into him still holding him*

*growls/moans* Sounds fun you always have good ideas, epically in bed, perverted bloodsucker *says teasingly*

E-*Throws Jacob onto the bed* of course to do, an thank you for the complement. *crawls up Jacob's body, and bites his nipples lightly, moving up further* This is going to be fun.*smirks down at him*

J-*moans * It defiantly will be it always is. *trails hands all over Edward's chest.*

E-*sirs in chest* Better get me really wet or else this will hurt a lot *looks thoughtfully* more than normal at least.

J-*Smiles and takes Edward into his mouth as slowly as he can*

E-God! J-Jake that feels so good! *thrusts into the moist heat surrounding him.*

J- Takes his mouth off of Edward*Good to know *smiles wickedly and takes him back into his mouth, moving his head up and down*

E-*thrust into his mouth and grabs his head thrusting hard and fast not letting him breath.*This feels so good… but if we don't stop we won't be getting any further.8holds his head down and try's to pull out.*

J-*grazes teeth over Edward's cock as he pulls it out, then pulls Edward into a kiss.*

E-*moans into the kiss then pulls away* I'm going to claim you as mine, and every other thing that smells you will know you are mine.*Positions his cock at Jacob's entrance. Leans down to his ear* are you ready?

J-*nuzzles Edward's neck* Yes, and please god HURRY!

E-Okay *pulls his hip's back and thrust's in hard and fast all the way.* God you as tight as the first time we did this!*pulls out and thrusts in again harder than the first time*

J-*moans and throws his head back* you can thank the wolf blood for that* grinds down to meet Edward's thrusts*

E- Oh believe me I do. *Starts thrusting inhumanly fast* FUCK! *moans* I am *moans and starts thrusting erratically* going to * reaches down and starts pumping Jacob in time with his thrusts* cum! *cum's with a shot into Jacob.*

J-*cum's with Edward moaning wildly*

E- God that felt good. *slowly pulls out* did I hurt you?*says with a worried look in his eyes*

J-*kisses Edward lightly on the lips* I don't feel hurt and even if there is blood I will heal in minute, its fine.

E- If you say so, *kisses check* go to sleep I will watch over you.

J-*yawns sounds good* *pulls Edward close to his side and cuddles into Ed's chest* see you soon. *eyelids close and he mumbles* I love you Edward.

E-Love you to Jake love you to. * smiles and watches him finish falling asleep.

Emmet-Hey Edward keep the noise down were back! *yells really loud up to him*

E-how about you keep your noise down and stop listening you perv!

The End

_Okay_ so that is the story I guess if you look closely there is a bit of plot. We did not have a beta for this so if you wish to point out mistake just do it nicely No Flames please.

Type in that little box down there and leave a nice review.


End file.
